The present invention relates to filter systems and more particularly to filter systems for filtering lubricant in a gear box or speed reducer.
Mechanical speed reducers are commonly used in industry to provide for proper shaft speed reduction between an electric motor or other prime mover and an output device such as a conveyer system. These mechanical reducers provide for increased shaft torque by mechanically reducing the shaft speed of the prime mover.
The speed reducer may be driven by a prime mover such as an electric motor through a belt drive direct connection or the like and may have either a single or double reduction ratio, although a multitude of reduction ratios can be provided for. The reducer may be utilized to drive output devices such as conveyers and the like in a variety of environments including, but not limited to, sand and gravel operations, food processing, feed and grain operations, chemical processing, mining, shipping, or aggregate conveyer systems.
Although the aforementioned systems are typically used for steady load conditions, moderate to heavy shock loads are frequently encountered during start up procedures or when high loads are placed on the output device over short periods of time. Therefore, momentarily, peak horsepower delivered to the mechanical reducer may be very high. Furthermore, these systems may be in continuous operation of over long periods with peak loads occurring at various times during operation.
Consequently, peak loads and prolonged use of the reducer contributes to the wear of components within the speed reducer. As a result, contamination may be generated within the sealed case of the mechanical reducer. Such contamination may be, for example, contamination in lubricant oil due to dirty environs, carbon being released from cast iron castings, and/or wear particles from gearing and bearings. Although the gear case will have lubricant such as gear oil within it, the presence of such wear debris or contamination limits the life of components within the casing of the mechanical speed reducer. Such contamination may damage roller bearings, pinions, gears, etc. within the mechanical reducer case.